


Hogsmeade

by andromedomai



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, F/M, Female Clark, Hogwarts AU, Mutual Pining, Puppy Love, yeah I really love this AU tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedomai/pseuds/andromedomai
Summary: Bruce quickly found the owner of the voice and cursed again.The Gryffindor girl had her white shirt half tucked out of her red and yellow mid-thigh length skirt. Her tie was loosened, her black hair was messily cascading to her shoulders and her blue eyes was glinting behind the thick glasses. Bruce knew who she was by heart –Clara Kent, the girl Bruce has been pining over since fourth grade.





	Hogsmeade

_So, apparently sixth grade is harder than I assumed,_ Bruce thought as he flipped another page of _Advanced Rune Translation_ by Yuri Blishen. _But the runes are really fascinating._

As he sighed and loosened his silver and blue Ravenclaw tie, Bruce wondered what his family might be doing back in Gotham. Sure, Martha and Thomas Wayne had been reluctant about being a continent away from Bruce and had wanted to send their only son to Ilvermorny, the school they’ve been both graduated from, but Alfred, their ever loyal butler, had somehow persuaded the Wayne couple to send Bruce to England, assuring them that Bruce would achieve even greater things in Hogwarts. And the bad gossips about Ivermorny, which haven’t been stopped for the last ten years, had been the final push Bruce’s parents had needed.

At first, Bruce hadn’t wanted to leave his family at the age of eleven, but his parents had assured him that it was better for his education. They have promised to send him letters each week, which later, became a tradition they kept following, and Alfred had been sure to send him his cookies every other day. Plus, the fact that Hogwarts was a beautiful castle with magnificent architecture had made Bruce finally get over his homesickness in a short while.

And he wasn’t the only American student in Hogwarts grounds, anyway. Many other parents or guardians, which had been unsure about sending their children to Ilvermorny like the Wayne family, had been compelled to choose Hogwarts. But after six years and friends like Barry from Hufflepuff, Diana and Hal from Gryffindor along with Arthur and Selina from Slytherin, Bruce didn’t have much to complain –except for the massive amount of homework they always had, that is.

 _Maybe I’ll send them an early letter, they’d be happy to hear from me._ Bruce finally jotted down the last rune he had to translate and closed the book. The library was quiet, too quiet, which made Bruce question the time. But taking a look at the dark skies from the windows answered his queries in a flash: It was past curfew.

As he gathered his stuff as quickly and quietly as possible, Bruce worried his lip. He was going to have to be extra careful while heading back to his dorm, because he didn’t want to get caught by Filch, who would be most certainly patrolling the halls –or worse, Peeves who could be out to screw with late students like him. When he made sure that his messenger bag was secure on his shoulder and Madam Pince was nowhere to be seen, Bruce stepped out of the library.

He wasn’t moving slow as he needed to hide behind the corners, blend into the shadows and be silent, he wasn’t exactly fast either. When he finally managed to arrive to the last corner before the Eagle’s hall, he sighed in relief and stepped out of the shadows –which was his only and biggest mistake.

“Oh, shit,” Bruce murmured as he saw Mrs. Norris’ yellow, feline eyes staring right into his steely gray ones.

Trying to think of another way to reach to the tower, Bruce looked around for a possible shortcut. But when Mrs. Norris started to sprint towards the other end of the hall, from which he was starting perceive slow footsteps, he stopped planning and ran to the other way, slipping into a different hall.

“Fuck.” Bruce realized too late that he had chosen the wrong way and was now stuck on a dead end. 

But it was already too late for him to change halls without being seen and he most certainly wasn’t going to wait for Filch to find him. He needed to find something, anything to do but he was on a dead end –literally. “God, how could I be such an idiot?!”

That was when he heard the voice calling for him.

“Psst! _Psst!”_

Bruce quickly found the owner of the voice and cursed again.

The Gryffindor girl had her white shirt half tucked out of her red and yellow mid-thigh length skirt. Her tie was loosened, her black hair was messily cascading to her shoulders and her blue eyes was glinting behind the thick glasses. Bruce knew who she was by heart –Clara Kent, the girl Bruce has been pining over since fourth grade.

It wasn’t like he had noticed her for the first time on the fourth grade, no, but that was when he had finally started to notice how blue her eyes were, how cute she looked while flushed and how beautiful she actually looked when she walked into the Great Hall, wearing an elegant, blue dress while laughing with her best friend Diana on the Yule Ball. He remembered that it started exactly when John Corben, one of Slytherin’s Beaters, had hit her with a mad Bludger and sent her falling from 500 feet, arousing an indescribable and unexpected terror within Bruce. 

He still remembered how pale and still she looked under the white sheets of Infirmary while she slept. And he still didn’t know to that day if she had eaten the box of Honeycomb he’d gotten for her when he visited her, but Bruce knew that he wanted to make sure Clara Kent was well and laughing whenever he saw her. If he kept doing it by obsessing over her and mildly stalking her through their shared periods, well, no one needed to know that, right?

“In here!”

With a scowl, Bruce came closer to the corner she was standing next to. “What the hell, Kent?!” he whisper shouted. “Are you trying to get both of us caught?! We could get punished for being outside this late –or worse, _expelled!”_

“Shh! Shut up, will you?!” Kent put a finger to her lips. “Filch will be here soon.”

“Then why the fuck aren’t we running?!” But to his surprise, the girl only lifted her arms and threw one across his shoulders. “What are you-?”

At that, Bruce felt what he couldn’t see in the dark when it surrounded them –a cloak with a smooth, water like texture. “Is… is this what I think it is?” asked Bruce, marveled by the strange cloak.

“Shh! Yes, it’s an invisibility cloak.”

“Where did you get it?”

“I made it.”

“You _made_ it?!” To say that Bruce was shocked would’ve been an understatement. “But the spell, they don’t even teach us yet –we’re not supposed to learn it until next year!”

Kent only sheepishly shrugged and grinned. “Yeah, I know. I had to practice a lot.”

Bruce lifted a brow, unable to help himself. “Huh, I thought instead of brains, Gryffindors had pieces of meat in their heads.”

For the first time in that night, Kent frowned. “And I thought Ravenclaws had enough brains to comprehend the curfew time.”

“You’re out too.”

“I _needed_ to be out, smartass.”

“Why is your excuse more legit than mine-?”

Suddenly Kent put her hand above his mouth and looked behind Bruce’s shoulder. “It’s Filch.”

And surely enough, Filch had entered the hall and was coming to their way with Mrs. Norris right next to him. His eyes were narrowed as he kept coming to their dead end, which made Bruce question if Kent’s cloak was actually working.

But to Bruce’s relief, Filch stopped just a couple of steps in front of them and murmured “Bloody brats,” to himself. Then he leaned down, scratched behind Mrs. Norris’ ears, mumbled a “C’mon love,” and turned around to leave. 

Not wanting to suspect Filch once again, the two teens stayed like that and kept waiting. That was when Bruce realized just how close they were standing under the cloak.

Kent must have taken her hand back from his mouth at some point because now it was slightly brushing Bruce’s thigh. He could see the little amount of adorable freckles that decorated only her nose, feel her hot skin from the naked portion of her legs and smell her unique scent. At the moment, all he wanted to do was to push away the single curl that was dangling in front of her wide and vigilant eyes but the only thing he managed to do was to keep staring at the tall girl standing before him.

Until she sighed in relief and took a step away, removing the cloak around them.

Kent slowly slid on the wall next to them and sat quietly on the floor. Bruce thought about leaving –he urged himself to leave before something risky like this could happen again- but he knew what he was going to do before he even decided to walk up to where Kent was sitting and sat himself down next to her. She didn’t make an objection and Bruce accepted that as an approval. Then he did something he rarely did –started to talk without an initial reason.

“I was in the library, doing some homework, because the common room was being too loud this evening,” he softly explained himself. “I didn’t have my watch on, so I didn’t realize it was this late.”

Kent rested her head on the wall and only nodded.

“So what about you?” Bruce asked curiously. “What’s your ‘more-important-than-yours’ excuse?”

To his surprise –and delight- Kent blushed deeply and scratched her neck. “First of all, I never said mine was more important. And well… I, uh, I was coming from the kitchens. I was kinda… hungry.”

Bruce chuckled at the cute sight of Kent fumbling out her words. “I’m sorry about the insult.”

“Yeah, me too.” Kent smiled a little at him, then scratched her neck again. “Uh, if you don’t mind me asking… how do you know my name?”

 _She doesn’t even know who I am…_ Bruce gulped and tried to keep his face normal, not wanting to show her how upset and disappointed her question made him just in a second. He knew that Lex, Slytherin’s rich boy, had been after her for years –had he finally won her affections? Was she already too taken aback by him that she didn’t even realize Bruce’s existence for six years? “Oh, y’know, everybody knows the seeker of Gryffindor. And… we take two classes together.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

“We should get back,” Bruce suddenly said while getting up from the ground and starting to walk away from her without even looking back.

“Bruce, wait!” The warm and strong hand grabbing his own stopped him from going further into the dark hall.

“I thought you didn’t know me,” he said, not being able to stop his voice from sounding like a surprised question. When she didn’t answer at first, he slowly turned around to look at her.

“I…I know you,” Kent said without lifting her head from the ground. “I know that we take Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts together at Mondays and Fridays. I know that you’re the Prefect and the head of the Wizard Chess Club. I know that you’re really successful in DADA and are the only student with an Outstanding average –and you also want to be an Auror when we graduate. I just thought that you didn’t know me… so I faked not knowing you… Which sounded like a better plan in my head, by the way.”

Bruce just stared at the girl and blinked. Was this really happening? Was Clara Kent actually aware –more than aware- of him? “Since… since when do you… know all this?” he found himself asking.

Because of her bowed head, Bruce almost didn’t realize her little smile. “I… wasn’t totally asleep when you visited me that day after my Quidditch accident –the Honeycombs were delicious, by the way, they’re my all-time favorite. Also… Diana confirmed that it wasn’t a dream –not that I dream a lot about you –I mean! I don’t dream about you, _at all!_ I don’t, really! I just… uh, I’m shutting up now… yeah.”

Bruce just amusedly watched the girl go as red as her Gryffindor tie. Not wanting to cause her anymore embarrassment or distress, he said, “Don’t worry, I believe you.”

(He obviously didn’t enlighten her that she wasn’t the only one who’s been having some quality dreams lately, but that was probably fine.)

Kent finally seemed to realize that she was still holding his hand, so she let him go and started to fiddle with her glasses. After a small pause, “So, uh… my parents are scientists,” she suddenly blurted. “They own a lab at Metropolis and they’re busy all the time. And I’m kind of a really messy person –actually, my whole family is. So, I… I forgot to get them to sign my Hogsmeade trip permission paper. But Professor McGonagall said I still would be allowed to come if I had the paper by Saturday. And I think my parents had already gave it to our family owl to deliver it to me –wait,” she abruptly paused, “I should actually ask them if they had or not. Like I said, they can be quite messy and forgetful from time to time. So, uh, anyway… When I have my paper, would you, uh… would you like to come to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?”

Bruce knew by experience how shy Kent actually was, so he was quite taken aback by her straight-forward question –but then again, maybe he shouldn’t be surprised, at all. The Sorting Hat must have put her in Gryffindor for a reason.

He realized that he was toothily smiling at her when his cheeks started to hurt from the stretch. He reached forward and gently lifted her chin, so that she could see his smile and nod. “I would love that… _Clara.”_

Now, it was Clara’s turn to smile brightly. “Really?”

Bruce chuckled good-naturedly. “Yeah, really.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Then I’ll see you on Saturday, right?”

“Yes, you will, Clara. And wear something warm, maybe we’ll swing by the shore.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Clara was getting redder and redder with each sentence and Bruce was trying really hard to keep his expression cool and collected. But when the desire suddenly arose, he thought _‘What the hell?’_ and leaned forward to leave a butterfly kiss on Clara’s red cheek. “Good night, Clara.”

When he took the turn into the main hall, he pretended like he didn’t hear the excited little squeal coming from the other corridor. And as he waited for Eagle to reveal the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower without a care in the world, a face-splitting smile could be seen on Bruce Wayne’s young and happy face.


End file.
